


What To Do With A Boy Like You

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Arthur is in love with Gwen but he can only date her secretly beacuse of his father Uther. Meanwhile, his own servant Merlin is in love with the crown prince but could never come in between them due to being nothing but a lowly servant. Although fate has a different plan in store for the three and the question of what is wrong for love comes into play, but is it actually possible for a lowly servant and prince to fall in love in times like these?
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Whatever Makes You Brag

**Author's Note:**

> Different timeline and storyline, Tsundere/Protective Arthur, Jealous/Protective Merlin, Forbidden love, Cute love

"How small you are, for such a great destiny; your gift Merlin was given to you for a reason." I could hear the strange yet marvelous creature telling me as it sat upon a large rock. There was something almost stunning about seeing such a mythical creature like this.

"So there is a reason?" Laughing to itself, he didn't bother waiting for me to say anything further before replying to my question.

"Arthur is the once and future king but he faces many threats from friend and foe alike. Without you Arthur will never succeed, without you there will be no destiny. Both of your destinies are intertwined regardless if you like it or not."

"You have to be joking, there must be another Arthur beacuse this one is an idiot. I'm serious if someone wants to kill him they can go ahead, infact I'll give em' a hand." Even so, the great dragon only laughed at me as if it was nothing more but a mere joke in his eyes before he spoke once more.

"The half can never truly hate the side that makes it whole; no one knows their destiny and non of us can escape it." I still remember those words from that small conversation we had and even now I still can't believe any of it; I do know one thing though that my destiny is to protect Arthur as his servant. It took me time, but eventually a bond had been formed between us.

Stepping down the hallway with a plate of food and my thoughts swirling, it was becoming so exhausting to keep this up but it wasn't exactly like I was going to complain about it. Opening the door to a single room, I found my master Arthur eating with another servant I knew of as Gwen.

"I should've known...what's this?" Stepping towards them, I couldn't stop myself from glaring at the woman infront of me. I didn't even care about how close they are right now but it's like they are tied to the neck lately and it's getting much more than annoying. "Look I know you like to take every opportunity to be by his side but this is just getting ridiculous, you'll be boiling his bathwater next."

"I just thought you might've needed some rest." I could hear Gwen saying; which only aggravated me further. It was like ever since they became a couple I don't even exist anymore, is it that hard to take a break from acting like some sort of married couple and let me actually do what I'm supposed to be doing?

"Maybe you should take a day off Merlin, you've been working a lot lately and I'm sure you're exhausted, I've got things under control after all." Rolling my eyes at him, I began to switch their plates with my own, there was no way I was going to accept this. I do enough to help them run around as some sort of forbidden couple that they could at least repay me with letting me do my job.

"Well you would take her side wouldn't you? See, this is what's wrong, do you even know how long it took me to make this meal beacuse I made it myself from the chicken to the bread, why would I want a day off!" Even so, Arthur just gave my plate back to me with his eyebrow raised at me; If this kept up I was going to lose my job as his servant just beacuse of his new lover and there was no way I would let her do such a thing.

"If you want to help then you can prepare me for my practice match later and archery practice." Peering over at her with the most deadly look, I just exited the room without even daring to look back at the two.

Arthur can be such a idiot that I can't even fathom it sometimes; but it isn't like he would ever notice it in a million years. Stepping down the same path as before, I didn't even bother to waste time placing it in a random room that no one even seemed to be inside before heading back to my home where I found Gaius messing around with one of his books.

"Nice to know you're back early again Merlin, you've got chores to do, the floor won't clean itself." Grabbing onto the broom that was hiding in the corner, I started to let the item brush across the wooden floorway while trying to distract myself from the previous events from before. It wasn't easy in the slightest though.

"Seems you're in a bad mood, was Arthur with Gwen again, at this rate she might become his servant instead of you. Love can be a funny thing it seems, but you can't blame him, he's completely lovestruck."

"I don't care if he's lovestruck, I have duties to attend to and I'm not going to let her take away from my work, that's it...I know how to fix this." Finishing up my chores I was warned by Gaius not to do anything reckless which I only replied to with a simple 'Of course I won't you know me.' but he only breathed out a deep sigh before turning back to his books.

There was no way I would ever be able to understand why I even remotely found myself attracted to such a cabbage head but it wasn't like my feelings mattered even if I wanted then to. I already made sure to keep my distance long before those two began dating but this was just ridiculous, I can't even step besides him without seeing her face. It didn't matter to me how lovestruck they were, my destiny is to protect Arthur and not Gwen's.

"This is so stupid." Laying down on my bed, I could already feel the exhaustion kicking in but I was already used to this by now; looking through my book of magic, I found a certain spell that would help me with this and prepared myself for the few hours I was going to train with Arthur. "Ok, all I need to do is set her to sleep before she can come watch him training and I can finally return to my duties for once."

Since I had some time to myself, I grasped onto a nearby mp3 Gaius gave me and picked out a song I knew of by the name of 'Misery Business' by Paramore and didn't waste any time letting the words flow out of my mouth in order to help calm me down.

"She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we're over and out; when I thought he was mine she took him by the mouth, whatever makes you brag. What's a hore; You're nothing more I'm sorry that'll never change, there's a million other girls who do it just like you, well I refuse."


	2. Hidden Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is in love with Gwen but he can only date her secretly beacuse of his father Uther. Meanwhile, his own servant Merlin is in love with the crown prince but could never come in between them due to being nothing but a lowly servant. Although fate has a different plan in store for the three and the question of what is wrong for love comes into play, but is it actually possible for a lowly servant and prince to fall in love in times like these?

Editors Note: I apologize so much to the first person who commented, I accidentally pushed spam on your comment, please don't be angry it's gone. I won't let that happen again ok? I can be clumsy sometimes, I've tried to contact support but I don't know if it'll work or not.

Seeing Gwen stepping out of her house with a large smile on her face, she was more than completely happy and I could already guess why, so I stepped up to her. "Hello there Gwen, I see you're doing well today."

"Of course, Arthur invited me to come see his training, he can be really sweet despite his appearances, I can hold believe it sometimes. If only we didn't have to sneak around like this."

"Trust me I can hardly believe it myself, before you leave though I was thinking, since he'll be gone for a but I'll need supplies to sharpen his sword before he begins practice training." Nodding her head at me gently, I followed her into her house and she held out some supplies for me. "Thanks Gwen."

Whispering to myself I didn't waste any time placing the spell on her before she could make any further movement. "Sleepmere." Afterward, she was lieing on the ground sleeping ever so gently and I couldn't help smiling to myself before going to meet up with Arthur who seemed to be preparing for practice as usual.

Going over to him, I began to give him his weapons and place his armor on him just like I always do. Afterward, he waited for a few minutes for his opponent to become ready and then the two began to clash swords with eachother in no time at all and I could barely keep up except for the clashing sound of their swords. After a few minutes Arthur had finally knocked his opponent onto the ground with his sword to their neck.

"Not bad, who's next?" Finally sitting down on a nearby bench, I continued to watch until I could hear my name which was never a good sign. Especially beacuse knowing him this included me as some sorta target. "Merlin, you're going to be helping me with training, hurry up."

"Don't you think you've got enough knights for that, what about him he looks strong enough." I tried to tell him but he only glared at me with his hand on his hip, so I went over to him and picked up a shield. I tried my best to block his attacks in any way possible but there was no way at this rate, and by the time it was all over, I seriously couldn't comprehend how he even managed to put me in these situations at all.

"Merlin, my armor needs fixing, c'mon." Mumbling to myself, I did as I was told and fixed his armor but I couldn't exactly look him in the eye without blushing in some way or another, not that he would notice regardless. "Thank you Merlin, I don't require your services for a little bit"

Nodding my head at him, I continued to watch until he was finished with practice and walked with him to the castle without thinking too much about things. Once we got inside the castle I was led up to his room and began to help him get undressed into a casual sort of outfit. "Well, it was at least nice to know you weren't in the Tavern for once, I can't even comprehend how I even have such a lazy servant like you."

"You can't comprehend most things I wouldn't let it bother you too much. Besides aren't you more concerned about where Gwenivire went, I mean she missed out on your practice match." Placing his shirt over his head, it fit easily as it possibly could and I didn't waste much time finishing up the rest of these things.

"Well she is the blacksmith's daughter, some things just can't be helped so she must've been held up by her work. Merlin get me some breakfast already, I'm starving and you barely gave me anything earlier, also you should look for something I can give Gwen."

"She's with you every day I'm not sure she neccesarily needs anything but your company...oh I understand you're trying to impress her so that you can, as they say, get it on." I mocked him with a smile on my face but he only gave me an annoyed look before turning back to me obviously wanting to threaten me. "No worries you can always talk to me about these things."

Getting smacked on the head, I couldn't help myselfbyt to grasp onto the back of my head. "Shut up Merlin, if you ever say that again I will have you thrown in the dungeons do you understand?" He ordered me and I was very much forced to just reply with a simple 'right'. "In a few hours I'll need to meet up with Father for lunch, of course you're going to come with me incase I need anything."

"You should get going now, you have duties to attend to after all; and Merlin, try not to be too much of a cabbage head while you're working, well more than you already are." He said with a smile on his face which I couldn't stop from returning before exiting out the door; it was sort of refreshing to have things back to normal finally and it's always nice to have our usual conversations, well more than we usually do.

Not wasting too much time looking around for the meal I was told to get, I didn't really waste my time in making anything extraordinary and just grabbed some things from the Kitchen, it was only some sausages and breadsticks along with some other meat. On my way there though I remembered that I wasn't exactly sure how long she would be asleep but it wouldn't be too long I assume, it was just a small sleeping spell. It was probably nothing of concern anyway.

Seeing him watching out the window while he was waiting, I couldn't help noticing that his face was shining in the sunlight but even though I wanted to look, I just turned away and placed his food down onto the wooden table inside his room. Even if I wanted to, I didn't want him to go around thinking I might be attracted to him in any way, besides it was already clear that I had to step back for his own lover and him to be happy together anyway. "Here you are, so what am I supposed to get Gwen exactly, I assume you thought of something didn't you?"

"Right...something girls like...I'm sure you can come up with something you should know things about girls after all, also why are you so silent, usually you're annoying me all the time with that loud mouth of yours."

Grinning at him, I had to hold back my laughter because of that dumb commentor his. "So what you're saying is that you miss me talking to you more isn't that right; who knew you could be so clingy Arthur-"

"You know I think I preferred you not saying anything. Anyway, it's actually a nice day and the people look happy enough, maybe we should go on a hunt for some food after all it's always good to stock up on things. You could learn bow to hunt better too, after all I'm not going to do all of this myself and you should know that by now." He said with a loving smile still on his face while he was sitting down in order to devour his meal; although the entire time I couldn't stop watching him from the corner of my eye until I was told to get working already on fixing up the rest of his room.


End file.
